The Blacksmith and the Swordsman
by Naruto909
Summary: What if Lizbeth said her confession before Asuna, what will Kirito's answer be
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys, sorry I've haven't been updating but I had some writer's block but I'm back and with a new fanfic. I am making a Kirito x Lisbeth because I just like it (call me weird) and their not will be Lisbeth POV, I might make one of a different POV and I draw inspiration from forging bonds. I don't own Sword Art Online. If you don't like it don't read it, no use in flaming.

I was hammering the the metal Kirito and I have acquired down in the dragon's nest.

'The warmth of Kirito's hand, I know I didn't imagine it I have to make the best sword ever then I can tell him how I feel' I was thinking this as the metal turned white. He sword was white with blue in the middle, it dropped in my hands and I was barely able to pick it up. I looked at its stats.

"Dark Repulser, its stats is just like your sword's" I say as I hand him his sword. He gives it a few test swings before he answers.

"It's heavy, its a good sword it feels as if you forged your soul into it" his words make me fill up with happiness.

"Hey why did you want this sword anyways, I mean you have one of the gnarliest dungeon swords already" I see his expression change before he mentally decides to answer.

"Okay I'll show you but promise not to tell anyone" he goes into the menu and goes to equips his new sword in his free hand. I wait for the other one to disappear but get surprised when I see both of them glow.

"B-but how, you can't dual wield in SAO" I ask confused, but blush a little as I realized he told no else this secret.

"I just stumbled upon it while scrolling through my skill list, you must promise me you will tell no one this" Kirito asks, a astern look in his eyes" Of course I promised, I mean he trust me.

"Well you held up your end of the deal, time for me to pay up, how much do I owe you,"

'Okay moment of truth' "You don't owe me anything, because..." Kirito looked at me expectantly,"from now on I want to be your exclusive blacksmith" dang just tell him.

"What do you mean exclusive," Kirito asked.

"Whenever you get back from the frontlines or a dungeon come here and I'll fix your equipment, also" I get close and grip his hand tightly. I almost smile when Insee his startled look but blush instead. "Kirito, I-i, Love you" I immediately hug him trying to hide my face and incredible world record blush. He doesn't push me away so I take that as a good sign, but it could've also been because he was in complete shock. I look up at him as he finally comes out of the shock and speaks.

"Lisbeth, I don't know what to say but before I answer, I wanted to thank you, because before I met you I thought dying was better than living, so when I catched you I thought it was better to die together but now I realize it is better to live rather than die, thank you for helping me realize that Liz" I was barely able to contain my tears as I listened, but Kirito wasn't finished. "Liz my answer is that I..."

Before he could finish here a sob and look towards the entrance and see a puffy eyed Asuna looking at us. She bolted out of the store with Kirito and I hot on her trail, but even with Kirito's speed stat she outrunned us. I was going to my friends list to search her location but see Kirito scale a church tower and look around. He spots her and grabs my hand and we speed off to the river. We see Asuna there, balling her eyes out and I tell Kirito to let me handle this.

"Asuna, I'm sorry I didn't know he was the one" but Asuna cut me off "Its okay Liz I didn't tell him fast enough, unlike you." I just cross my arms because she makes it sound as if I rushed things, this gains a laugh from from Asuna since SAO over exaggerates the players emotions. We meet up with Kirito who is sitting on the railing of the bridge. He ask if everything is alright and we say yes and we take an awkward walk back to my shop, but Asuna goes to her house.

"Kirito, its okay if you love Asuna instead of me, I will still love you no matter what" I blurt out once were behind closed doors.

"Lisbeth, I still have to give you my answer and it is that," he kisses me "I love you Lis."

A/N:That ends this chapter hope you enjoyed. Tell me if it feels rush because I can make another fanfic of a progression love but this one was going to be how Kirito's and Lisbeth's relationship would work. Remember to like and favorite.


	2. The question

A/N: Sup guys here with another fanfic. Hope you enjoy. I do not own SAO

I woke up next to my new boyfriend, Kirito, a smile on my face. We were on the second floor of the blacksmith shop were we spent the night since Kirito had to leave for a dungeon raid tomorrow. We wanted to spend the night together since Kirito is busy some of the time.

'I have never been happier, I get a boyfriend and he's sleeping right next to me' I went to kiss him on the forehead but he looked up and our lips mashed together.

I blushed horribly but Kirito just snuggled closer to me. When he left I went behind the counter to continue another day of work. It was a rather dull day until my beside Silica coming and we became good friends. I figured out that she had a crush on Kirito too. It was strange how Kirito had a way to make any girl like him by just being him. My boyfriend showed up to get his gear fixed and I immediately ran up to him and he gave me a quick peck on the lips. After I fixed his gear he asked if he wanted to go on a date night tonight. I of course agreed and went to pick out my outfit while the NPC took over.

On the date

I was with Kirito in pink frilly dress with white shorts and black heels. Kirito was in a casual black T-shirt and navy blue pants and black shoes. We were eating at a little restaurant eating and doing a little small talk.(A/N Kirito and Lisbeth have been dating for a couple of months) Kirito payed the bill and we took a walk along the river.

"Lis, I want to ask you something," I looked up at him wondering what it could be. "We've been dating a while now and I want to ask you something that's been on my mind lately"

'I wonder if something is wrong' I thought.

"Remember when I told you you made me realize that living is better than dying in the game" I blush as a nodded my head remembering what he said that day,"well I wan to spend my life with you" he kneeled down and ai gasp holding back tears of joy,"Lisbeth will you make me the happiest man and marry me"he pulled out a case contains a ring (A/N: I know it doesn't go down like this this in SAO but this way seemed more romantic) I cry and pull him in the biggest hug ever screaming yes over and over again, while I pulled him into a passionate kiss.

A/N:Hope you enjoyed this chapter next one will be longer and their will be more Kirito x Lisbeth fluff.


	3. Mystery girl

A/N: Sorry last one was so short, it was short because it was just a filler and some fluff. I don't own SAO.

I was sleeping next to my new husband looking at the ring on our hands. We bought a cabin on floor 23 to celebrate our honeymoon. I sorta frown as I remembered the guild that my husband was in before it got murdered but I blushed instantly as we remembered what we did last night and turned ethics code on. I got out of bed and went outside to look at the view. I heard footsteps behind me and saw my husband walking up to me with a grin as reminded me what we did last night and looked at the view with me.

"Wow look at this amazing view" I say still looking at the glistening lake. I feel a pair of arms hug me from behind. "Well don't fall down, that would really suck" I laugh at what he said but then frown as a worried look crossed his face,"Lisbeth, I wonder, does our relationship only exist in the game" I get a stern look on my face "I can't believe you would say something like that, I don't care I this is a virtual world, my feelings for you are real and I will find you in the real world and fall in love with you again" We look at each other with loving looks and we share a kiss while we go back on the bed.

2 days later

I wake up right next to my husband while I snuggle closer to him. "Kirito, I love you so much even though your sometimes rash, like a little kid, Oh my gosh is he older than me" I say this with worry in my voice. "Depends on how old you are because I'm 16" says Kirito with a smile. "How long have you been listening" I say blushing. "Long enough for the, Oh Kirito I love you so much, your so handsome and strong" he said in a mocking tone. "I frown and playfully punch his arm which still hurts since I have a on incredibly high strength stat,"I didn't say all that and I'm 16 too by the way, so want to have fun today" I say clapping my hands together. Kirito responds in a bored tone "But, didn't know we have fun yesterday and the day before that" I frown and get closer to his face,"So you don't want to have lfun today" He contemplates his answer before he gets an idea "I know we're we can go today follow me"

On the bridge

We're walking along the bridge hand in hand enjoying each others company, when an idea pops into my head. "Hey, Kirito carry me on your back" he sighs before answering, "Aren't you a little old for that" I put my hands behind my head before I answer "It doesn't matter old I am, lets make the most of this time" I see the defeated look on his face because he knows he won't win the fight "Okay hop on" he says as he kneels down ready to carry me. I roll up my skirt ready to go before I look at how revealed my legs are, I smile and say and say in a sing song voice "Kirito look back and I'll slap you" my husband smirks and says "I've seen more of you than you legs" and he laughs, while I blush climbing on his back.

The view was amazing and I say in wonder "Wow you could see the lake from here" Kirito just keeps walking as he remarks "No, you could see the lake from here not me" We're walking down as I grab a leaf from a nearby tree and show it to Kirito while we pass some people fishing I wave at them and say to my husband,"Wave back or they'll think your rude" He responds instantly "Nope not a chance, my arms are sorta of tired" I look down at him and smile,"Want to ride on my back now" He looks down before replying,"No, your find right were your are" before he speeds off to the lake.

I'm still playing with my leaf as we enter a forest and Kirito gets a weird look on his face before he says,"You know people say you can find ghosts in these forest" I freeze and say hopefully "By ghost you mean astral type monsters right" He shakes his head before he tells the story of the guy who saw the ghost and I see a pure white girl walk to a tree and faint "Kirito I want to get down, I see a ghost" I say as I cartwheel of his back. He sees the girl too and runs too her saying that's not a ghost.


	4. The secret gets out

A/N:Hey guys Naruto909 here with another Chapter sorry if the last chapter was clumped up I tried fixing, not sure if it worked though. Anyways enjoy the chapter and I plan on updating my other fanfic soon. I don't own SAO.

We returned to the cabin with Kirito carrying the mystery girl to the bed. "What do you think she is?" I ask my husband. He gets his think face on before answering. "Well she's not a NPC since no warning signal came when I picked her up, and she's not a quest giver since our quest tab didn't update. Also, she has a cursor but no health bar so I'm stumped." He yawned and said we should sleep and we went to bed.

I was laying down wide awake but Kirito was fast asleep. I looked at the young girl with a frown. She is just a little girl trapped in this death game, without her family, if she even has one. I climb off the bed and sleep next to the mystery girl.

In the morning

I wake up to find two big orbs of looking straight at me. I yell and fall off the bed, waking Kirito. "What happened" he yelled. I blush and say sheepishly,"Nothing, but the girl woke up" Kirito climbed onto the bed to see the girl. "Hello little girl, what's your name, my name is Kirito and this is Lisbeth." The girl looks at us both and says,"My name is," she concentrates again before saying,"My name is Yui and you are Ki-to, and Li-bet" we look at each other and grinned at the girls cluelessness, my husband looks at the girl and tries once again to tell the girl our names,"No Kirito Ki-ri-to" This went on for about 3 minutes until Kirito said,"It's fine, I guess it's hard for a little kid, just call us whatever is easiest for you" The girl concentrated for a moment then said,"Mommy, Daddy" Kirito and I jump back a little at this but soon accept. "Okay" I say clapping my hands together,"lets eat" Kirito gets an uneasy look on his face so I ask him what's wrong. "Well its just that...," my husband nervously scratches the back of his head,"your cooking skill isn't all that, good" Right after he says this he gets in a defensive position knowing what's coming. All you could hear is a slap and the chirp of some ravens. Kirito is thee with a pink hand-shaped bruise on his face. I cross my arms and pout a little,"I'll have you know I've been upgrading my cooking skill, so I'm tons better" Kirito shrugs before saying,"Okay, but if I die of poison, it's on your hands" I'm about to slap him again but Yui, laughs before saying,"Mommy and Daddy are funny" her laugh make Kirito and I laugh along with her.

In the kitchen

I serve Kirito and Yui an omelet and wait for their reaction. Kirito looks at the meal suspiciously before taking a bite. He looks down and I get worried, when suddenly he jolts up and exclaims,"This is amazing, you really are getting better, no offense" I ignore the last comment and take the praise before joining them.

Yui is fast asleep on the couch while Kirito and I snuggle each other discussing what tomorrow's plan is. "I think we should head to the Monument of life and see if she is a player, though I don't know since her player window is different and says MHCP001 (A/N: got that from forging bounds) at the top" while we were talking Yui suddenly said,"It stands for Mental Health - Counseling Program First Series" Kirito and I look at the girl in surprise before Kirito just shakes his head and laughs,"Smart girl for someone who can't say Kirito" Yui looks sorta mad but soon laughs with Kirito and I join in. Once we stop laughing we go to the monument of life.

Monument of Life

While we were on our way to the monument we ran into Silica. "Hey guys were you been" she yelled. When she came closer her eyes popped out of her socket as she saw the rings on our hands. "YOU GUYS GOT MARRIED!" She yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME" Kirito and I jumped to cover her mouth since she was making a scene. "This is why we didn't tell you or anybody else, so you better keep your mouth shut" I whisper. She nodded then got a sly look on her face before she said,"Ok, only if you tell me how far did you and Kirito go when you were gone" I blush instantly and didn't answer, but Silica got her answer and winked. "Okay, I won't tell anyone about your marriage or your other adventure" I tell her to go and she goes to the portal and leaves.

Before we go enter Kirto asked what Silica said to make me blush. I blush and told him she asked me how far did we go while we were gone. He blushed to and said we should head in. We head in and go to he near end and look at the Y's. When we looked we saw Yui's name wasn't there. So we keep on checking and checking but she wasn't there. Yui had a sad look on her face before she went on her knees and sobbed. She looked up and said,"Mommy, Daddy what am I" she said this between sobs. We kneel down and hug her and I say,"Yui your our daughter" Yui looks up and smiles before she cries out of happiness.

Lisbeth's Shop

We enter the shop since I haven't been here in a while. When I open the shop after 3 days we are greeted with our friends shouting surprise. Kirito and I jump in shock as we see Klein, Silica, Agil, and.

Asuna

Asuna came to the marriage party. That means she isn't mad. Or probably Silica dragged her here. I didn't finish my thought since needed to practically yelled,"Okay guys, thanks for the party really, but how did you know we were married, unless," I turned my head to Silica, who smiled and waved Silica,"SILICA, YOU TRAITER, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I was about to run after her, but I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I turn to look at my smiling husband. Kirito equipped his sword and said," Okay I'll give you guys 5 seconds to tell me what happened" Everyone got a scared look on their face before Asuna spoke up." Well, Silica said you guys got married so we want d to congratulate you guys with a surprise party" Kirito sighed and said thanks before suggesting that we all go out for a party. Everyone cheers and we head off.

During Party

When every was having fun he boys took Kirito for a bachelor party. That left me, Silica, and Asuna behind. It was sorta awkward since we all had feelings for Kirito, but only one of us him, me. I was about to break the ice but Asuna beat me to it,"Congratulations Lis, I'm very happy for you" she smiled, but I knew it was fake. "Asuna, are you okay, I mean I know your okay right Silica" I say looking at Silica who shuts up and takes sudden interest in her shoes. "Lis it's okay, you told Kirito first, and he chose you" she had a sorta pained look on her face before she smiled a genuine smile. I heard Silica speak up and say," Yeah Lis, I'm happy for you too. I think you and Kirito are cute together" she said smiling. I get a feeling of joy at my friends genuine happiness and we have a bachelorette party. During the party I blush because Asuna ask did Kirito's and I's ethics code turn off.

Lisbeth's Shop

Kirito was waiting for me with the lights dimmed and roses on the ground (Don't know if you can have roses in SAO). I blush as I see he's in nothing but his pants," What's this for" I ask. He says in a deep voice," Why don't we do the thing that we did on our honeymoon. The lights turn off and I was happy that you couldn't hear through doors.


	5. They saw it

A/N: Here with another chapter of The Blacksmith and the Swordsman. I'm trying to make my chapters longer and better. I don't own SAO. Also Silica in this is 15

I woke up half-asleep next to my husband who was sleeping like a baby. I get up and see the roses and our clothes on the ground. I notice I don't have a bra on and I quickly cover myself and cleaned up before getting ready. I look at my husband who is still in bed and kiss his cheek. I get surprised when I feel him pull me in closer. I look down and see a smile on his face and we both go back to sleep.

I wake up again and get in my classic, everyday clothes which is a plain white T, some black shorts (Black for my husband) and flip flops. I go down to find Asuna and Silica waiting for me. When they see me they nearly fall down laughing. I get a mad look on my face, but they just laugh more. Once the laughter died down I asked what was so funny. They say nothing but point at my waist and say my shirt is on backwards. I look down and blush horribly and see my panties in my pocket. I throw it upstairs and fix my shirt. Then they blush horribly and I follow their gaze to see my husband in his underwear heading downstairs to see me. He sees our guest and joins me behind the counter for the girls don't see him. He hugs me from behind and whispers in my ears if ai liked the present he gav me yesterday. My ears burn up and I tell him to put some clothes on. While he climbs upstairs I smirk at the still blushing girls and do one thing that makes them faint I show them that my ethics code is off.

When the girls regain conciseness I start to talk,"Okay first things first, that is the last time you will see my husband in his underwear and what do you want"

Asuna was the first to speak up," First did you have to show us your ethics code is off" I smirk and say,"Well if you didn't laugh so much at me you wouldn't have known, besides, I figured you already knew and you got see the my hunky husband in his underwear" They blush as they remembered and this time Silica spoke up,"Okay, sorry for laughing at you and..."

'Why is she blushing again' I follow her gaze once again and see my husband in his underwear again. "Kirito I told you to put some clothes on!" I yell. He is running down the stairs saying that I should know since I took them off and I blush but get worried as he trips and falls down the stairs. "Ugh good thing I can't feel pain" he smirks,"good for you to huh Lis, or else you'd be sore" I blush and tell him his clothes are under the bed. But then I realized something, the durability in his clothes wore off (I don't know if clothes could lose durability this part is for comedy) and my husband was there. In front of the people who love him. NAKED. The girls get a nosebleed and I squeal and my face turns into a tomato. He smirks and flexes,"What you like what you see" he says while flexing everything. The girls nearly faint do to blood loss and saying my face was on fire would be an understatement. While he is walking up he says,"Do you guys like the view" he laughs and puts on his clothes and lays down laughing. I close the door and walk back down were the girls finally regained their posture. Asuna says to Silica ,"How could we get over him if he's so HOT" Silica agrees and they both wipe their noses to get rid of the blood. I smirk and say,"Now you get to see what I see whenever I want" The girls blush again and Asuna says,"Your so lucky to have such a fine husband " I blush a little and ask them what they want. "Well we wanted to know if you wanted to go on a girl's night since a married woman will be busy with, other things" Asuna said, as she points to the upstairs. I blush and ask how Yui was doing since Kirito and I were busy doing, stuff. Asuna and Silica say she's warming up to them and that Pina likes her. I also say that we had a bachelorette party, but of course they said it didn't count since that was a party for everyone. So I say,"Fine you win, let. Me ask Kirito first" I yell that I'm to have a girl's night out and we may be gone for a while. Kirito comes down in a black T and shorts wearing no shoes and gives me a sweet kiss. Okay, I needed to head back to the front lines anyways so I'll be gone for a week or two. I kiss him back and tell him to meet me at the cabin for a surprise when he comes home. He smiles and gives me another kiss. He then addresses the girls and said," Hey guys, I would say sorry you saw me naked, but I know you liked it" he said laughing. The girls blush and I playfully punch his arm. Silica waits for Kirito to leave before he looks at me and says,"Lisbeth don't hate me but your husband is sooooooo HOT and SEXY" I blush and get dressed a bit nicer. Kirito gives me a kiss and I head off with my best friends. Before we leave Asuna said she wouldn't mind joining Kirito and I on our "adventures". I immediately say no and state they will not see my husband naked ever again. We all laugh and head off to have a good time.

A/N: That ends this chapter hope you enjoyed, this was a comedy chapter. The next one will be about Asuna and Silica accepting Kirito's and Lisbeth's relationship. Till next time bye.


	6. A bad encounter

A/N:Sup guys Naruto909 here with another chapter for you guys. Just to be clear, yes I know my name is Naruto909 and I'm writing a SAO fanfic, but name aside hope you enjoy. Sorry I didn't update sooner but I'm here now ready to blow your minds. I don't own SAO.

A restaurant on the 11th floor

The girls were on the 11th floor because it was known for its great places to hang. So the girls had to leave from time to time to exp farm. The girls were eating on a porch at the hottest restaurant on the floor. They were all chatting normally but inside Lisbeth's head was chaos. 'Oh no what do they want, are they here to bring me to a secluded forest, then PK me and go "comfort" Kirito, like I'm gonna let that happen'

Lisbeth was to focused thinking that she didn't realize Asuna talking,"Lis, hey Lis, earth to Lis" Lis looked up with a jolt and Got an embarrassed smile at her behavior,"Sorry, just thinking about, things" she let her eyes wander away.

Silica and Asuna both exchanged worried looks and had a silent conversation and Asuna was voted speaker,"Lis, we know you feel guilty about "stealing" Kirito away from us, but don't worry, we understand he loves you not us" she said with a sad smile. Lisbeth's question shocked Silica and Asuna,"Does he know you love him?" Lis said with a serious tone. Silica and Asuna sighed and both said,"No" Silica was secretly sad the most because she knew she never has a shot with Kirito even if Lis and Asuna were out of the picture. He just saw her as a sister. Lisbeth's next question made them almost burst out laughing,"Did you guys bring me out here to PK me?" Lis said cautiously. Silica and Asuna were wiping away their tears of laughter and regained their posture, stating my them only wanted to have some fun. "And some level grinding would be nice, there's a boss raid coming up and we need to be prepared for anything" Asuna looked like she was lost in thought before saying,"You know Lis, since your strength stat is high and you can wield a mace nicely, you could com to the l boss raid" Lis almost ripped out of her chair, the boss was on the 65th floor and their was a rule to be at least 10 levels higher than the current floor and she was only level 70,"Me why!" She practically yelled. Asuna smiled at her reaction and said,"We could always use an extra hand, besides" she smiles evilly and played her trump card ,"you can spend time with Kirito and make sure he stays in line." Lisbeth looked at Asuna suspiciously before saying,"Have you been watching my husband with a very close eye"

Asuna blushed slightly and waved her arms in front of me frantically saying she wasn't. This made Silica and Lisbeth laughing hard. The girls ate their lunch, not awkwardly this time, and went to find a hotel where they'll be spending the next 3-4 days.

The next day

The girls were in the forest on the 34th floor, were more monsters were known to spawn frequently. After defeating another horde of rat like monsters Lisbeth had a worried look on her face. She was wondering how Silica was doing with Kirito and Klein since he had to babysit when Kirito left for meetings. Then the thought hit her like a truck.

Asuna a was in the Knights of the blood oath and was second in command, but she was hanging out with them. Lisbeth asked her if it was okay for her to be doing this. Asuna merely flicked her hair back saying there was nothing big going on till next week and she asked permission for a vacation. Walking deeper into the forest everyone was startled to hear Pina give a cry. Shortly after 5 guys in brown hoodies came out of the bushes and all of them had a tattoo that looked like a coffin with lips and skeleton arms. I secretly got a voice chat with Kirito whispering for him to come down to the 34th floor quickly. I just finished when I saw a member of Black Coffin they said their name was. He threw a knife at me which a barely dodged. Even though Asuna was one of the highest ranking players, she never had the guts to PK another player. The guys saw the look of fear in our faces and laughed. They licked their lips as if looking at a delicious meal. I finally found my voice,"What do you want, we'll give you anything" I say in a whimper. The person who looked like the leader of the group spoke up and said,"Well if you insist, you guys have some nice bodies on you. We might take those or just kill you" Another goon wielding a knife and had a psychotic look in his eyes said,"Hey, lets play that game were we have them fight each other" the leader looked at him and said in an exasperated tone,"I know that's your favorite game but last time you just killed the winner too" the psychotic man looked defeated and whined how the leader spoiled the surprise that they were all gonna die. But the girls all came out of the shock of what these people were saying and Asuna made the first move of running at lightning fast speeds and knocking the leader off his feet a butted the head of her sword to a goon standing close by. The members of the PKer guild stood in shock for a moment then laughed, commenting on how fiesta we were. I got my mace and it glowed bright white knocking the nearest goon out and leaving it 4 against 3 I was fighting another mace user while Silica and Pina were handling the psychotic man, while Asuna was easily holding her own against the remaining two. But these guys had an edge we didn't, they didn't mind killing us, we never were able to land that last blow that would end them. When we were about to win they all surrendered with fear in their eyes as they knew they were beaten. We all raised our respected weapon ready to strike but couldn't. That's when they all got an evil bring and picked up their weapons to disarm us and were ready to land the killing blow. I closed my eyes and you heard a stabbing noise and loud scream.

A/N: Ha cliff hangers, sorry I had to, I will update soon and I hoped you liked this chapter. As always have a nice day.


	7. Promise?

A/N:So so sorry for taking so long to update but I'm here now. I had this one finished, but it was too short, so here I am with a better version of this chapter.

Lisbeth looked up and saw Kirito stab the Laughing Coffin member in the arm. His face was so intense it sent a shiver down her spine. Kirito looked at the murder guild members and said,"If you surrender now you will make it out of here alive"

One of the members laughed and said,"We took down one of the strongest members of the Knights of the Blood Oath, you think we're scared of some brooding kid in black"

Kirito glared and said,"They were holding back,"Kirito raises his sword,"but I won't, I won't have to worry about going red because killing you guys won't change my curser(don't know if spelled that right)"

After saying those words he cut off the mace wielded so arm in a flash. The man had a look of terror but felt no pain which scared him. The other members took a step back now realizing the seriousness of the situation.

Kirito didn't pay attention to them though and only had his eyes locked on the one who hurt his wife. Kirito ran towards the mace wielder and cut off his head. The pixels burst and Kirito set his gaze on the other members and ran towards them. They threw their weapons on the ground and went on their knees."We're sorry, don't kill us please" they were balling their eyes out by now. Kirito looked at them and scowled at how pathetic they looked and tied them up with the rope in his inventory.

The K.O.B came and took the unconscious men. The group was walking out of the forest when Lisbeth grabbed Kirito's arm. She looked into his eyes and said,"Kirito, thank you for saving us, but please I don't want you to be like that ever again" she says this with tears in her eyes and hugging him. Kirito returns her hug and they go to their shop.

At the shop

"Mommy, Daddy you or home" Yui practically yells while hugging her parents. They smile and hug their daughter, just being happy to be their with her.

"Hey Yui, wanna go to the cabin" Yui's eyes light up and she says,"Yay, I like the cabin"

Yui is asleep on the couch with Kirito and Lisbeth watching her. Kirito is in a black shirt with matching pants and Lis is in a pink shirt with a flower in the middle and blue shorts.

"Oh Lis, I forgot to tell you that I'm gonna be gone next week during a boss raid"

Lis tenses up as she remembers that she didn't tell her husband the news. "Actually about that, Asuna said she wanted me to go with her" It was Kirito's turn to tense up and he takes Lis into the bedroom. "Lis, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want you to come"

Those words crush Lis like an elephant was dropped onto her. She starts to get mad and says,"What, you don't think I'm strong enough, you don't think I can take care of myself, huh is that what you think"

Kirito is taken aback by this and embraces his wife. "Lis, don't think like that because that's not true, it's just that what if I can't save you and I see you die, I wouldn't be able to live with myself"

Lis looks into her husband's eyes and said,"Kirito, this is how Yui and I feel every time you leave, nothing is safe and even hunting is dangerous if your not careful. All it takes is one lucky hit and your gone, how do you think we feel when every time you leave you risk not coming back"

Lis just broke and started crying into Kirito's chest. Kirito grabs her shoulders and makes her look at him in the eye. "Lis, I never knew you felt this way, it's just I told Sachi she wouldn't die and saw her get murdered before my very eyes, I just can't imagine losing you like that"

Lisbeth froze, this was his first time since their first day at the cabin mentioning his former guild. Lis puts her hands on her husband's face and gives him a passionate kiss. "Kirito I'm not going to die, I'm going to be with you every step of the way and we're going to protect each other"

"Promise" Kirito says

"Promise" Lisbeth says with a smile

"I love you" they both say, with those words they go to bed in each other's arms.

A/N: Ya, another chapter done. Leave a comment for any advise and follow and favorite if you already haven't and as always have a good day.

P.S: I will be continuing Team 7 revised (you should check that out by the way) after coming over the mountain of writer's block and much thought.


End file.
